


Beware of Floating Bodies

by cledritch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homestuck Fusion, First Meetings, Fuchsia!Winwin, I Don't Even Know, Injured Winwin, Jade!Taeyong, M/M, Motherly Taeyong, The others are just mentioned here, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cledritch/pseuds/cledritch
Summary: It was supposed to be an area check so the wrigglers wouldn't be in danger. It ended with him finding a body in the water and his stupid instincts refused to acknowledge the dangers of the sea.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halcyonwhispers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonwhispers/gifts).



> for the one who sails taewin with me and writes brilliantly they have a special place in my heart. sorry for the long wait because i wanted to do this au justice but meh

There’s someone dead in the water.

That was the first assumption that ran through Taeyong’s head when he saw the outline of a body floating in the shallows.

Hair fanned out that swayed with the currents with strands plastering onto the circlet of gold around his forehead, his plump lips were trembling as he breathed. Taeyong could see the pieces of shredded cloth floating near him and he feared for the worst.

Why would anyone get close to the sea after the attacks on the trolls by some lusus that everyone believed to be the Gl’bgloyb trying to satisy its need for food and is starting to mistake the trolls as the lusus it fed on? It’s one of the reasons why Taeyong took a trip here, to see if the other wrigglers he knew wouldn’t do anything stupid like trying to solve the mystery and catch a glimpse of the huge squid-like being. Chenle would have dragged everyone of his ragtag team of younger trolls there like he usually led them into trouble and Taeyong needed to give them a good scolding even if Yuta would tell him that they all would ignore him (going as far as calling it straight from the ignorance tunnel).

It was good that he came then because then he wouldn’t have found the floating body. It was just bobbing in the waves when he noticed it, mistaking it for a piece of junk from some hive under the water but it turned over and he could see streaks of color on it that looked like a symbol so he went closer. Taeyong slowly maneuvered down the jagged rocks and stopped when he saw a harness obscuring the symbol as well as the very obvious outline of a troll.

Without much thought, he waddled into the water mindful of not stepping out of the ridge lest he plummeted into the sea when he couldn’t swim. He used his nails to grab them by the edges of their pants before pulling them to him, scooping them into his arms and slapping his palm on their cold cheek.

“If you’re dead, this would be pointless.” He muttered under his breath before he pushed him higher in his arms and he realized he might not get out of this without getting himself drenched in water. The instinct in him wanted to save this troll if he was still alive but there’s a nagging feeling in the deepest pits of stomach that almost made him want to run away. It could be the grubsauce Yuta shoved into his mouth when he passed by the cerulean-blood near his hive as some sort of help.

Taeyong brushed the strands out of the troll’s face and he paled. The fuchsia-tinted finned ears was what he first saw and then to the cut on his face that was smudged with the same pink color that didn’t help trying to cover the swelling of the skin around it.

“What in gog’s name happened to you?” he whispered as he pressed his fingers on the wound that might not have been a good idea because the troll’s eyes flew open before they grabbed his wrist with a strength that felt like he wanted to break his wrist.

Taeyong bared his teeth at him, annoyed and a little offended as he shushed at him.  There is now a streak of fuchsia blood on his pants that he realized the shredded cloth was from the rip on this troll’s back, claw marks deep that it was a miracle he was even moving. “Okay, okay. I’m not trying to do anything other than help,” The fuchsia-blood was making fast shallow breaths as he wriggled in Taeyong’s arms like a proverbial fish out of water that he might as well be “Calm down or you’ll lose more blood. What a waste, if you ask me.”

He’s annoyed at the troll’s constant movement making more blood stain his clothes not knowing what kind of illness he might carry. It was going to be hard explaining this without everyone thinking he tried to murder a sea-dweller.

The thought made everything more complicated for the worse in Taeyong’s mind. It wasn’t that they were completely obsessed with the idea of hemospectrum but it’s more of killing someone that probably has some other sea-dweller they hang out with and causing some revenge plot he didn’t have time to think about. Taeyong only knew of one sea-dweller but Johnny was the type to never leave his underwater hive unless it was necessary like trying to save Ten from whatever shenanigan he came up with dragging Hansol and Yuta along while Doyoung and Jaehyun looked at them in the sidelines. Hansol liked to visit the land more often though, more comfortable there than the solitude of the depths but because he lived close to the water, Taeyong often joked he might be one.

“There’s a lot more sea-dwellers out there.” Johnny said to him as Taeyong finished splashing a water balloon at him, looking so natural even when he was dripping because his fins only flipped away the water and Taeyong asked if they all do that or is it more Johnny’s thing.

“We don’t mingle much but we know each other well enough to stay out of the way with whatever,” he paused and snapped his fingers “But we don’t mess around with the fuchsia blood. It’s a safety procedure otherwise-“Johnny made a slashing motion with his thumb.

Jisung, the youngest who has just recently gotten out of his wriggler stage, was listening in and with his cheeks still having prominent grubfat tinted with the olive glow of youth, he asked. “Are they that violent?”

Johnny shrugged. “There’s always something violent about everybody. Besides, they have a moirail that’s not scared to kill if anyone hurt them.”

 Back to the situation at hand, Taeyong clicked his tongue as he noticed that he needed something to wipe the blood off to stop it from getting infected. The water may not be gentle on the open wounds even if this was a sea-dweller and the panic that they were under was subsiding as they looked up at him with a wide-eyed stare that was doing weird things to his heart. There is a pink hue tainting the water around the troll that may suggest he has been bleeding out longer than Taeyong thought and he felt sick to the stomach before he re-evaluated why he felt that way to some stranger that was possibly much stronger than him. It was the grubsause, he told himself, grubsauce that turned bad and it’s climbing up his protein chute and the maternal protectiveness that he wish he didn’t have at times like these. If he gets killed because despite being probably a male jadeblood in a caste predominated by females, he can almost say he’s as good at them in the whole taking care of people agenda.

Taeyong laid the troll onto his lap as he ripped off the right sleeve of his shirt and used that to soak up the blood enough that it didn’t drip before he hauled the confused troll onto his shoulder, muttering a “I better not regret this.”

“What a win-win situation,” he said dryly, mouth twisted in a scowl with every swing of the troll’s long legs that hit his thigh too hard when Taeyong finally got out of the seaside and is greeted with the trees and greenery of the forest. There might be a chance Yuta could be lurking around to jump at him like he usually did and he needed to find a route that was off the normal one he took to avoid the cerulean-blood. The troll that’s just casually draped over Taeyong’s shoulder looked up at what he said and the latter turned his gaze at him “What? That’s your name? Winwin?”

He shook his head slowly before his eyebrows furrowed and he nodded after a few seconds. Good Gog, why was he adorable? Taeyong slapped himself for that and the boy looked surprised. He made a soft noise that sounded like a hum and an inquiring “Um…” before he ducked his head in embarrassment.

“I’m going to call you Winwin either way. Don’t take offense to that.” Taeyong tried to sound threatening but it soon melted to a high-pitched squeak when ‘Winwin’ showed a wide smile that turned his eyes to crescents.

Sea-dwellers are dangerous like Johnny said if they could give you heart attacks from just smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> this might have a series who knows and i have more aus to write so hope you enjoyed


End file.
